


Support Network

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers, 2019 [3]
Category: Perfect Strangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: [Based off of episode 4x19].  In which the aftermath of their latest misadventure has Larry still upset about something–only he isn’t sure why.  Thankfully, he’s not in this alone.





	Support Network

**Author's Note:**

> This vignette was inspired by Day 3 of Inktober’s prompts: Bait. This one is based off of episode 4x19, “Just a Gigolo.” I found it interesting that, for the most part, Larry didn’t seem too bothered about being disguised as a woman and was mostly going along with it just fine—his anxiety only kicked in (and understandably so) when Jack invaded his personal space and tried to kiss him, and given that the adrenaline was high at that point, it probably wouldn’t have sunk in until much later, after the fact, that it was a highly unpleasant moment he’d managed to narrowly escape from. And that’s what fic is for—to address the emotional baggage that canon tends to gloss over.
> 
> Given the nature of that scene, this vignette has a mild trigger warning for mentions of attempted sexual assault.

Larry grumbled to himself as he got the last of the rouge off of his face. That was it; he was free now—free from that disguise he’d had to wear. Disguising himself as a woman and being the bait to prove that Jack, Lydia’s intended, was a no-good two-timer, had been a good cause, but literally everyone from work (except for Gorpley—a small mercy indeed, though word of what had happened would get to him soon enough) had been there at the engagement party and had seen him unmasked in order to expose Jack.

At any rate, the plan had worked—a little _too_ well, in fact; Larry shuddered, recalling Jack’s octopus arms around him and trying to force a few kisses before his identity had been revealed. Clearly, Jack had pulled that maneuver before; Larry may have had the strength to hold him off before he went any further—but would those other women have been able to, as well? He certainly hoped so, for their sakes.

Back in his pajamas once again, he cast one last look of disdain at the blue dress. He wanted to burn that thing, but that would be foolish—maybe he could sell it back or something. It was only lightly used, after all…

Still deep in thought, Larry was only vaguely aware of the key turning in the apartment door—that would be Balki coming back after telling Mary Anne what happened.

“There’s hot cocoa on the stove,” Larry said, as the door opened, not looking up.

“Oh, that’s great, Cousin; the girls would like some, too, I’m sure.”

Larry suddenly looked up now; yes, Mary Anne was there beside Balki, waving cheerfully, and next to her was Jennifer, who had been at the apartment a few hours earlier, having walked in to see Larry still in the blue dress—and had promptly walked right out after the awkwardness of the moment had reached its peak.

He could feel his face burning red again; well, it would be his turn to walk out and diffuse the awkwardness this time…

“I’m going to bed,” he mumbled, turning around and stumbling towards his room.

“Larry, wait…” Jennifer said. “I was listening when Balki told Mary Anne what happened… That was really an amazing thing you did for Lydia.”

“And he did it, even though_ I_ was the one who got Miss Lydia into that mess by introducing her to Jack,” Balki added, sheepishly.

“Well… It had to be done; I’m just glad Lydia got to see what Jack was really like before it was too late,” Larry said.

“Well, not very many guys would’ve done that,” Mary Anne informed him.

“…Yeah, well… It’s all over now,” Larry sighed. “And with that, goodnight.”

“Cousin, wait; have some cocoa with us before you turn in,” Balki said. “I know you’re still a mortician after what happened, but we’re your friends! We won’t laugh at you—and you know it!”

Larry paused in confusion for a moment.

“…Did you mean ‘mortified,’ by any chance?” he asked, after a moment. “I’m actually not. Really. I just wanna go sleep and put it all behind me…”

Nevertheless, he sat down on the couch with Jennifer as Balki and Mary Anne got the cocoa.

“And I’m sorry I left before giving you the chance to explain,” Jennifer added. “…Are we still on for coffee tomorrow?”

Larry managed a nod.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” He took the cup of cocoa from Balki and took a few sips, feeling a little better. 

Mary Anne cleared her throat and held up a jar of makeup remover.

“Thought you might want to borrow this.”

“Thanks, but I think I got it all,” Larry said.

“Umm… most of it,” Balki said.

“What did I miss?”

“You didn’t get the eyeliner off,” Jennifer informed him, holding up a compact mirror.

Larry took one look at his reflection and stared, deadpan.

“…That’s a problem for tomorrow,” he stated, getting up. “Goodnight.”

The girls cringed involuntarily.

“Trust me—you don’t want to sleep with that on; you _will_ regret it in the morning,” Jennifer insisted, gently taking his arm and pulling him back down to the couch. “Just leave it to me. Balki, I need a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth, please. And Mary Anne, stand by the makeup remover.”

“Right,” they chorused, and Balki went to retrieve the items as Jennifer gently placed her hand beneath Larry’s chin. Once she had what she needed, she began to remove the eyeliner from his eyes.

“I still say that was a wonderful thing you did,” she assured him, with a smile.

“Yeah?”

She nodded, continuing her work.

“But do you mind if I ask a question?”

“Go ahead…”

“It definitely was wonderful of you to do this, but… Why didn’t you just ask Mary Anne or me to be the bait to catch Jack in the act?”

“Lydia would’ve recognized you immediately, and besides…” Larry trailed off, once again recalling Jack grabbing him around the waist and trying to kiss him again.

“Besides… what?” Jennifer prompted, as she got the last of the eyeliner off. Her smile faded as she realized something was wrong. “Larry?”

Balki looked on in concern.

“Cousin?”

Mary Anne bit her lip.

“Larry, did something happen?”

“It’s nothing—really, it’s nothing,” he said. “Don’t worry about it.” That did nothing to assuage their concerns; their expressions did not change. “I’m serious! Jack got a little handsy, and he tried to get a few kisses on me, but that’s it!”

“Why’d you didn’t tell me that happened!?” Balki exclaimed, stumbling over his English in his concern.

“The adrenaline hadn’t worn off; I was focused on the plan,” Larry said. “And anyway, it’s not that bad. You went through _way_ worse with Olivia Crawford; this wasn’t worth complaining about!”

“If you are this upset, it is worth complaining about,” Balki insisted. He moved to hug his cousin, but both Jennifer and Mary Anne stopped him, not sure if Larry needed some space.

“I’m not upset!” Larry exclaimed, loudly. He realized his tone of voice and tried to salvage the moment. “I mean… It’s not like he actually kissed me; I held him off! What do I have to be upset about!?”

“Because it isn’t fair,” Jennifer said, quietly. He glanced at her, and she continued. “I know there’ve been a lot of times when I’ve been jet-lagged on our dates and fallen asleep—in your car, at the movies, watching TV… I think one time, I even fell asleep during a Cubs game. But it didn’t matter—you never once overstepped or tried to take advantage of that.”

“I would _never_—!”

“I know; why do you think I’d be willing to go out with you after coming home from an international flight, even when I was so tired? I never dared to try that with any of my old boyfriends. But now, tonight, you go through this… It isn’t fair!”

“Well… It could’ve been worse, and I’m glad it wasn’t. And I’m glad it wasn’t one of you.” Larry glanced at the girls, and then at his cousin. The original plan had, after all, been for Balki to be the one in disguise; suddenly, Larry found himself grateful that it had been him instead—Balki didn’t need to go through that a second time and be reminded of Olivia Crawford, even if Jack hadn’t been able to get that far. “That’s what I need to focus on. Then I can just put this all behind me, and… And…” He trailed off, still trying to remain calm. “…I’ll have that hug now…”

All three of them obliged him, and he returned it; safe in the group hug, he finally sighed in relief. It had been unpleasant, but it was over now, and his support network would see him through.

He was a lucky man, he realized, to have them.


End file.
